degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi TV
Degrassi TV is school club that produces a ten minute show that airs after Degrassi Community School's video announcements. Members Current Former *Imogen Moreno *Becky Baker *Zoë Rivas *Winston Chu *Tristan Milligan Club History Season 13 In This Is How We Do It, Clare Edwards asks Degrassi Student Council if they should use the grant money to revive Degrassi TV. In You Oughta Know, Imogen proposes the idea to Drew Torres, who approves of it. He suggests that she should find other members other than herself. Imogen auditions Winston for the position of anchor, and Becky arrives to audition, though it is awkward for Imogen due to her prior involvement with Adam Torres. Imogen chooses Winston as her anchor over Becky, though he does not take the job seriously. Imogen agrees to let Becky be involved in other parts of production. In Everything You've Done, the club prepares for the launch of Degrassi TV, though there is tension between Imogen and Becky since Imogen does not want to answer Becky's questions regarding Adam. Drew helps oversee the start up of Degrassi TV. Imogen asks Becky to be on camera with Winston. In Black Or White, Drew does his first interview with Degrassi TV, though Winston ends up bashing on Drew's performance as Student Council President. Drew confiscates the camera equipment from Degrassi TV, as it is student council property, and tells Imogen to find a new on-air personality instead of Winston. Imogen sides with Winston, causing them both to be thrown out of the club, which causes the school to protest Drew. Drew tries to compromise with Winston and Imogen, but Winston just insults Drew, provoking Drew to push Winston. Later, Drew gives back the equipment and sets it up for another interview with Winston about a Thanksgiving Family Feast he planned, making amends with the club. In Dig Me Out, Imogen wants to air a segment she recorded about the administration having a sexist dress code due to the fact she was kicked out of class for not wearing a bra. However, Becky rejects the idea since she doesn't think that Imogen should use Degrassi TV for her personal business. When Imogen protests against Simpson by having girls wear bras over their clothing, Simpson takes away Imogen's broadcast privileges, ending Degrassi TV. In Unbelievable, Becky wants to air a segment about teenage drinking to spread awareness, but Imogen wants her to get it approved by Principal Simpson before airing it on Degrassi TV. Becky decides to focus on Zoë Rivas after hearing about her assault at Miles's party, but she is unable to get anything from her when she tries to interview her. After a false lead that Miles and Winston were the ones who assaulted Zoë, Principal Simpson shoots down the story idea, saying that they had to take the matter to the police instead. Degrassi Minis In the mini series, Degrassi students are asked about social topics and real life fans send in videos on their opinions. Season 14 In Episode 1: Talking Body Image, Becky Baker talks to students and the Degrassi community alike about their thoughts on Body Image. In Episode 2: Party Pressure, Winston Chu talks to students and the Degrassi community alike about their thoughts on Party Pressure. In Episode 3: Sexual idenity, Students are talking about sexual idenity. While there has been a lot of progress made for LGBTQ youth, there is still continued discrimination against the global LGBTQ community. With Bruce Jenner’s recent discussion about the Trans experience, and on the eve of the U.S. federal courts deciding on marriage equality, sexual politics is still a point of debate. What do you think about the state of sexual identity in 2015? How do you define and express your own sexual identity? In Episode 4: Tech & Social Media Etiquette, Becky Baker talks about Tech Etiquette. From cell phones to iPads, from texting to snap chatting (…or OomfChatting), it’s becoming harder to separate our digital lives from our real ones. What’s your proper etiquette when using technology? Do you have rules for yourself? How can we hold onto our real lives when living such a digital existence? In Episode 5: Mean Girls & Female bullying, Imogen Moreno talks to students and the Degrassi community alike about their thoughts on Mean Girls & Female Bullying. In Episode 6: Masculinity in 2015, Winston Chu talks to students and the Degrassi community alike about their thoughts on Masculinity in 2015. n Episodes 7: Lying, Becky Baker talks to students and the Degrassi community alike about their thoughts on Lying. In Episode 8: Hidden Talents, Becky Baker asks students and the Degrassi community to show off their special talents! Season 15 The mini series is now hosted by Tristan Milligan, Zoë Rivas and Winston Chu. Episode 1 - Sexual Consent: Episode 2 - Online Hate: Episode 3 - Feminism: Episode 4 - #NoFilter: Episode 5 - #Divorce: Episode 6 - How to Talk to Your Crush: Gallery 456tr.png 5terer.png 98789uyi.png rtyrt.png 89yiourrrr.png 53tett.png jjjhjh.png Category:Degrassi Category:Season 13 Category:School clubs Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi Mini Category:DNC Season 1